The invention relates to the field of circuit breakers, in particular to electronic trip devices equipping these circuit breakers.
The invention relates more particularly to an electronic trip device comprising:                at least one current sensor to supply a signal representative of the intensity of a primary current in a main conductor,        an actuator designed to actuate an opening mechanism of contacts in series with the main conductor, and        an electronic processing unit to control said actuator according to values of said signal representative of the primary current intensity.        
The invention in addition relates to a circuit breaker comprising:                at least one main conductor,        an opening mechanism of the main conductor, and        an electronic trip device with at least one current sensor to provide a signal representative of the current intensity in the main conductor, an actuator and an electronic processing unit to control said actuator according to values of said signal representative of the primary current intensity.        
The invention also relates to a method for monitoring the state of connections of an electronic trip device comprising:                supply of a signal representative of the primary current intensity in a main conductor of the circuit breaker, by means of at least one current sensor,        actuation of an opening mechanism of the main conductor by means of an actuator, and        control of said actuator according to values of said signal representative of the primary current intensity.        